sparktheelectricjesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerana Forest
Kerana Forest '''is the eighth stage of Spark the Electric Jester. Landscape Kerana Forest is a giant forest that's located north of Lightoria Bay. The trees are an artificial kind of tree that's robotic and can generate precise types of wood. As expected, it's a grassy area with lots of rocks, plants, and mushrooms. '''Kerana Factory is much more darker and ominous. It's a partially submerged, red-colored factory that, while it still has running machinery, also has a bit of overgrowth occurring. Kerana Forest's name is actually unknown, as it was previously owned by a company, which has since been long forgotten. Underground, there's an underwater city called the Radio Silence Institute, which also builds parts for the radio telescopes in Network Coast. https://i.imgur.com/kXoLZka.png Level Architecture Kerana Forest's main gimmick for the beginning part of the level are mushrooms, that, when jumped on, give you a floatier jump until you land on the ground. The beginning of the level is an open area for you to test out the mushroom's physics. Moving along forward, you'll come across an empty tree that you can climb, which holds some enemies. Destroy the Beehive, as it'll stop spawning the Eebs, alongside giving you some health. Moving along, you'll encounter Ghosts, so be careful. You'll keep climbing on empty trees, as well as going underwater at some points. Since you haven't traveled underwater since Smog Sewer, it'd best be good if you brushed up on the underwater controls. Eventually, you'll be forced into an underwater area, where you'll come across an aggressive Lobsta. Defeat it, and you'll be forced to go down. You'll find some Conveyor Belts, but they won't be an issue as you make your way back up to the surface. Move forward a bit more, and you'll face off against the mysterious archer, Kerana. Defeat Kerana, and she(?) will warp away, letting you go on over to the next area of the stage. Kerana Factory starts out with paths underwater. If you're not careful with the platforms that drop down in here, you'll be sent underwater with no way back up for a while. Also, beware of Kolfos, the new enemy introduced here. Along the way, assembly lanes with crates (and Spibers) will show up. Don't stand underneath the transport tube when it's dispensing crates, as it will kill Spark. Touching the Spiber remains at all will hurt you. Eventually, you'll be forced down into another underwater section, however, it's short. Keep on climbing your way up and out of the factory, avoiding the hazards, and you'll get out of Kerana Factory. Get a health refill, as well as a Jester Power if you need to, and get on the log on the right. A weird-looking robot will pop up and mock you. Then, a lumber-cutting robot is revealed to be under the log, and rips apart the strange robot into pieces. Sending the log into the sky, Kaw-Man will initiate battle with you. Defeat Kaw-Man, and the Level Clear Sign will appear, signifying the end. Spark lands in a desert, where he encounters Kerana there. Kerana will talk about the forest and Romalo, before she disappears, just having been a mirage that Spark was seeing. Spark then goes to the next level. Fark's Story Differences Fark's version of the stage is largely similar to Spark's but it has some differences. First of all, Kolfos will appear near the end of the first section (before Kerana). Second of all, once you defeat Kaw-Man, you then have to battle the Reaper. Trivia * The stage is a reworked version of the original Lightoria Bay concept. * According to the artbook, there are some unused enemies. These include a purple fruit enemy https://i.imgur.com/lv38oBv.png and a green GPA that would hang from vines. https://i.imgur.com/lmnlBuh.png * Some aspects of the level were removed, that were seen in concept art. These include a waterfall, a building with collision, and the mushrooms were originally going to make Spark/Fark "get dizzy" when they stayed under them for too long. https://i.imgur.com/qR7OtVE.png * While Kerana Factory isn't named as such in-game (the blurb for it is Kerana Forest), in the game files, it's referred to as such. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/657443705732595712/670500927064637441/unknown.png References Category:Locations Category:Stages